


困兽死斗

by rainyface



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyface/pseuds/rainyface





	困兽死斗

0.introduction

放两天前的村上信五是绝对不会相信自己现在的处境的。被e区的犯人用自己的皮带捆住双手，吊在走廊的犯人寝室门上。身边本应当在牢房内的犯人，全都跑了出来，伸着脑袋来一看这场活春宫。

双腿被两个甚至完全没见过面的犯人牵制住，恐惧从就像是在神经元内传递的电流一般从大脑皮层传达到四肢。面前站着的正是监狱疯虎——横山裕，此时他面上毫无波澜，只是简单做了两个手势，钳制住他双腿的犯人就利落的将他的外裤脱下。单调的四角裤暴露在全e区犯人的面前，引开好几声让村上崩溃的侮辱。

“小婊子，叫出来啊"

“是啊让老虎乐了完了，我们还要尝尝你的屁股 呢！”  
“操他！！！把他操成你的女人！疯虎！”

村上扭过头去想闭眼来逃脱这地狱一般的现实，却被横山裕强行将头给掰了回来。那生的白净的不像是监狱里的人的男人气息丝毫不乱地威胁道：

“睁开眼，否则我就剖了你的小朋友的腹。”安田？！不！我不能让他死在这里，凭着自己对同僚的责任心，村上还是强迫自己睁开了眼睛。他看见的，却是因为体力尽失而被两名高个子男子架在空中，本来就身材矮小如孩童的男子现在被一前一后两人抱在空中。面前的卷发男子甚至趁着安田踹人的时候，一把抓住他的腿窜进了他双股之间。“又是你先吃？maru。”背后的男人似孩童般撒娇，但是手上却已经开始伸进安田的警服里做着令人厌弃之事。“不要！不要碰我！”顿时安田高音调的惨叫充斥着e区。

村上见到此景，本来已经放弃挣扎的他，双眼一红又企图再次暴起。但却被横山看穿直接扼住了他的喉咙。“先管好你自己吧，村上警官。”说着便当着e区犯人的面生生撕破了村上的狱警服。扣子被蹦开的瞬间，身边环绕着的犯人突然爆发一阵欢呼声。

令人作呕的淫秽之语不绝于耳，甚至还有许多人已经脱下裤子将他恶心的生殖器掏出，对准了自己的方向。

坐在正对面上一层的监狱，这个监狱最大帮派的主人正玩味的笑着。村上的精神虽然已在崩溃边缘但看到他时，还是咬牙切齿。

泷泽秀明，整个kanto帮的头没有人敢挑战其权威的绝对王者，他没有外号因为他不需要外号来彰显自己的恐怖。泷泽秀明这个名字就是恐惧本身。

也是这个男人害得自己，在这最肮脏恶心的区域，在全日本最无可救药的犯人面前被强奸。

不…上帝啊如果这是梦请你让我醒来吧。

1.first day

“警员0126向您报告，”村上信五，本着报考警校是为了报效祖国，为人民服务的淳朴想法的他却阴差阳错开了日本最混乱的监狱。

“村上信五吗…”面前的男人一双长腿被包裹在明显高档于自己的布料下，一条腿正搭在另一条腿上显得那双腿更加修长。那人脚上一双被擦的发亮的皮鞋，在传达室里唯一的光源照射下，闪的村上眼睛都有些不舒服。

“真可怜，一毕业就被分到这种鬼地方。”男人将村上的档案妥善地当回桌上。看着眼前正敬着礼笔直站着的村上，还是忍不住深深叹了一口气。“我叫今井翼，今天起就是你的上司了。”

面前的男人看面相不必村上大几岁，但是一向认真的村上还是保持着自己的敬礼发生回答道：“是的长官！”这个举动倒是逗乐了今井，“免了免了，不在犯人面前就喊我翼哥吧。”村上没想到这个小上司是个这么通情达理的主，连忙笑着回答道：“嗯！翼哥。”

“你还有个小前辈叫安田的，等会就回来了我介绍给…”今井话还没说完，腰间的对讲机就突然响起。在这样的监狱里连狱卒们都没有佩戴手机的资格。唯一与外界沟通的方法就是和犯人一样，在规定时间段去打固定电话。而狱警们相互沟通基本都是用的和今井腰上挂着得一样的对讲机。

“典狱长？嗯，新人已经来了，好的，好的，什…？要我……过去吗…”村上看着今井频繁点头，有点好奇，似乎和今井队长在讲话的是个什么大人物。“好的…我……准备好就过去。”还没等村上回过神来了，今井就将他的一身行头递给了自己。“等会安田就回来了，监狱的构造和具体情况你就问他吧。”说着就从自己桌子里拿出一个黑色小包，准备离开，“还有不懂得，等我晚上……明天吧，明天给你解释。”村上还没来得及谢谢对方，今井就和脚底抹油一般逃似的离开了。

真是奇怪的队长…村上腹诽道，本来就只是想坐着等安田的村上，却突然被腰间的对讲机传出的电波声吓了一跳。“哇？！”“嗨嗨！那边有人吗？这里是安田！”对讲机另一端一个还像高中生一样的小尖嗓就传了过来，“这里是新人村上，安田前辈！请问出什么事了吗。”“啊嘞？这不是队长的对讲机？不管了新人！你来e区808号位置，有个犯人情况不对劲。”

村上听闻，立刻就配好警棍开门奔向e区。没有人告诉他e区是整个监狱最危险的区域。也没有人告诉他，得罪e区里的人会招惹上什么麻烦。而这个愣头青一样的小子就自愿地奔向了自己悲惨的命运。

典狱长办公室  
“小翼你终于来了？”今井此时已经是面色潮红，但不同于运动后的面色红润，这是肉眼可见的欢爱后彰显着情欲的红润。

典狱长室那一扇落地窗，正是面对着窗外的悬崖峭壁，可是外面的海浪声风暴声在室内却丝毫影响不到室内，比风浪更恐怖的典狱长。今井翼现在已经十分窘迫，刚刚经历过情事，上一个男人的精液还留在了他的后穴里，内里的跳蛋虽然只是微微震动着。但是刚被享用玩的甬道此时却极为敏感，这若有若无的刺激让他仿佛百虫啃咬一般，制服裤子顿时湿了一片。但是典狱长却不打算放过他，他看着手里的遥控玩味的笑了起来，“真好笑啊今井队长，泷泽玩的了你，而我就不行？” “翔君这真的不对的，求求你了，放过我吧。”今井明知这是白搭，但却还是希望对方存有一丝善意。 

可典狱长不急不慢的推动了手上的遥控器，樱井翔微笑着看着面前的竹马突然抑制不住呻吟而倒地。“我俩倒是在这里还心有灵犀。”说完边缓步走向倒在地上的今井翼。

E区里，正躺在房间里熟睡的横山裕被一阵跑动声吵醒。他有些不悦，起身想看看是谁扰了他清梦。

从三楼的寝室向外张望了一会，一个从未见过的男人从他面前跑了过去。那人倒是有一双漂亮的垂眼，横山这么想到。

还有那垂眼里的光，真有趣和前几天刚来的小子一样，不知天高地厚。估计等会kanto就会给这两个单枪匹马跑来e区的小子一点颜色瞧瞧吧。

正如横山所料，那两个新人和kanto的人起了争执，垂眼小子甚至还动手打了人。横山看着这两人找死一般的行径，却只是靠着铁门笑着观察了起来。“态度放尊重些，1583号我们是狱警！”“哈哈哈哈哈哈，听到没兄弟们这两个小‘姑娘’说自己是狱警呢。”“你们的头都是我们老大的‘女人”你俩给我们玩玩儿也是早晚的？！”“你大爷的你敢打我？！”“1583我再警告你一次你要是再不听从命令我就要喊增员了！”

一场闹剧而已，不过那两个新人…还真有意思。横山玩心大起，他在心里默默打好了一张算盘后，就敲了敲隔壁的墙。“yoko？干嘛啦~”“大仓你上次说想要那个小矮子条子，我有办法让你吃到他了。”“……千真万确？”

横山裕自己都能听见自己喉咙里发出的带着笑意的声音。

“千真万确。”


End file.
